Magnetic resonance (“MR”)-based methods have been used which map the electrical property distribution of tissues inside the body. (See e.g., References 1 and 2). These methods can utilize cross-sectional measurements of magnetic fields, perturbed by the presence of the body, to deduce the spatial distribution of electrical conductivity and permittivity responsible for such perturbations. One previously-known method, Local Maxwell Tomography (“LMT”) (see e.g., References 2), in particular, can use measurements of field curvature in distinct MR transmit and receive coils to solve for coil-independent tissue and field related unknowns based on a self-consistent set of equations. However, such method cannot determine a distribution of thermal properties of an object.
Thus, it may be beneficial to provide exemplary systems, methods and computer accessible mediums that can construct a distribution of the thermal properties of an object, such as an anatomical structure, from MR thermometry and which can overcome at least some of the deficiencies described herein above.